Alter The Ending
by Cherr106
Summary: Draco merasa reaksi Hermione terhadap Harry berlebihan. Akhirnya, Ia bermaksud untuk mengerjai Hermione dengan Amortentia, toh ramuan itu tidak menciptakan cinta yang sebenarnya kan? Tapi, siapa yang tahu? - Awal dari cellphone :  read!


Mihihihi! Akhirnya selesai juga.

Cerita ini itu semacem sekuel tapi mundur, jadi ini asal-usulnya cerita cellphone. Kan disitu Hermione mau bales Draco karena dikerjain hari-hari sebelumnya pake Amortentia, nah ini cerita Anortentianya.

Kalo mau baca yang cellphone monggo yaa :)

Ada sedikit OC disini, tapi bukan pemeran utama kok :p

Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling's

Pair: Dramione

Review, kritik, saran yaa… soalnya saya juga newbie disinii, flame juga boleh kook.

Maaf kalo banyak typo, alurnya berantakan, atau gak sesuai EYD. Don't like don't read :)

#PotterPride #IndonesiaWantsHarryPotter #AccioOscar!

Enjoy

. . . .

Draco memasuki kamar asramanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Tangannya menggengam sebuah botol cokelat kecil berbentuk lonjong, hasil kerjanya selama bermingu-minggu.

Blaise yang sedang bermain kartu bersama Theo dan Ronan mengernyit ketika melihat bibir Draco yang tidak hentinya tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Blaise yang segera menangkap botol kecokelatan yang berusaha Draco sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Blaise mengangguk sambil tersenyum licik, "Kalau kau tidak mau jawab, cukup beritahu aku apa yang berada di belakang punggungmu."

Theo dan Ronan segera meletakkan kartu mereka dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan yang sangat jahil. Ketahuan.

Draco mendengus kesal. Ia menaruh botol itu dengan hati-hati di meja kecil yang berada di antara tempat tidurnya dan Ronan, lalu segera menghempaskan diri di kasurnya. Ronan, Blaise dan Theo tertawa puas dan segera menghampiri si pemilik mata abu-abu itu.

"Hei tampan, kalau kau keberatan untuk memberitahunya tidak apa-apa kok… tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan meminum apapun yang berada di dalam botol itu," kata Theo. Draco berusaha menghentikan tangan Theo yang langsung meraih botol itu, tapi gagal. Theo segera membuka tutup botol itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut, yang buru-buru disela oleh Draco.

"Baiklah, Baiklah! Itu Amortentia! Puas?" Draco cemberut. Ketiga sahabatnya itu mulai mentertawakannya.

"Astaga! Kau ini sakit atau kenapa sih…" Ronan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Draco yang segera menepisnya keras-keras. Blaise, Theo dan Ronan semakin meledakkan tawa mereka ketika Draco terlihat marah.

"Jauh-jauh dariku," ujar Draco dingin.

"Wow… wow… _easy_, kami hanya bergurau," kata Blaise sambil menahan tawanya. Hal itu hanya membuat Draco semakin dongkol, "Tidak ada yang lucu."

"Apa? Tentu saja lucu!" sambar Ronan tiba-tiba yang langsung disambung oleh Theo, "Kami pikir seorang Draco Malfoy tidak membutuhkan setetespun Amortentia untuk mendapatkan gadis pujaannya."

Blaise merangkul Draco, "Jadi, sobat. Katakan saja siapa gadis cantik itu."

Draco mendelik menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu dan segera melepaskan tangan Blaise dari bahunya. Ia tertawa geli, terbahak-bahak, memegangi perutnya. Benar-benar geli sehingga matanya berair. Ronan, Theo dan Blaise hanya bisa melongo memandangi tingkah Draco yang tidak biasa itu.

"Kok kalian percaya saja, sih?" Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, isinya bukan amortentia?" tanya Ronan, serius.

"Itu memang amortentia, tapi kenapa kalian percaya saja kalau itu untuk orang yang aku sukai? BAH! Aku tidak suka siapa-siapa," tutur Draco panjang lebar diiringi oleh pandangan tidak mengerti dari ketiga sahabatnya. Ia mendengus jengkel.

"Lalu, untuk apa?" tanya Ronan, lagi.

"Untuk mengerjai seseorang," Draco menyeringai jahil. Ini membuat Theo, Blaise dan Ronan semakin penasaran. "Siapa?" tanya Ronan.

"Hermione Granger," jawab Draco, mantap. Blaise langsung berseru, sedangkan Ronan dan Theo tertawa jahil di sebelahnya. Hal ini nampaknya semakin seru ketika nama 'Hermione Granger' disebut-sebut.

"Apalagi rencanamu 'Tuan Muda'? Kau kelihatannya senang sekali mengerjainya," goda Ronan. Draco membuat ekspresi jijik sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Blaise, Theo, dan Ronan.

"Habis dia menyebalkan. Dia seharian tidak ikut pelajaran waktu si Saint Mighty Potter itu kena gejala spattergoit di rumahnya? Bayangkan saja! Dan Professor McGonagall mengizinkannya untuk menjenguk manusia itu," ujar si pemilik wajah runcing itu dengan menggebu-gebu. Blaise dan Theo saling pandang sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, yang ternyata membuat Draco menjadi kesal.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu 'sih?"

"Entahlah, Draco. Kupikir kau tidak perlu mengerjainya hanya karena hal itu. Ya… itu wajar 'kan? Ia sahabat terdekat Harry Potter, dan spattergoit itu penyakit yang lumayan serius," jawab Blaise sambil merangkak kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Lagipula, sekalipun Ia tidak ikut pelajaran seharian Ia tetap murid paling pintar sepanjang sejarah," lanjut Theo.

Draco mendengus mendengar kata-kata Theo, tapi benar juga katanya.

"Tapi, itu berlebihan," balas Draco, tidak mau kalah. Ronan akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur Draco ke tempat tidurnya juga.

"Terserah kau saja. Malam, Draco."

.

Seberkas cahaya matahari memasuki kamar para Slytherin itu. Draco yang posisi tempat tidurnya berhadapan dengan jendela langsung terbangun, dan menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari matahari ke arah jam yang melekat di dinding. Masih jam lima lewat sepuluh menit. Draco menghela napas jengkel. Kenapa bisa terbangun sepagi ini? Eh, tunggu… kenapa bisa ada matahari di dasar danau?

Ia buru-buru melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah jendela.

Jujur saja, Draco benar-benar menikmati setiap detik di Hogwarts seumur hidupnya. Sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun Ia disini, dan sekali lagi dengan sangat jujur… Ia tidak pernah bosan tinggal disini. Ada saat dimana Ia ingin sekali kabur, tapi lebih banyak lagi saat-saat dimana Ia lebih memilih berada di Hogwarts dibandingkan di rumahnya. Setiap liburan musim panas yang normal, Ia selalu ingin cepat-cepat kembali. Draco selalu suka udara pagi, saat berkas-berkas cahaya matahari menimpa wajahnya lewat perisai-perisai kasat mata yang melindugi kastil. Ia selalu suka kamar mandi prefek yang besar, sampai-sampai Ia bisa berenang di bak mandinya. Ia selalu suka menara astronomi di malam hari, yang akhirnya telah Ia kunjungi kembali beberapa bulan terakhir setelah dua tahun tidak pernah berani menginjakan kaki disana. Ia selalu suka asrama Slytherin, dan Ia sangat, sangat suka Quidditch. Tapi, sekarang ada satu hal lagi yang sangat Ia sukai. Matahari dari jendela kamarnya, yang seumur hidup belum pernah Ia rasakan.

Ia mengerjap, membelalakan matanya, tidak bisa begitu saja percaya akan apa yang telah dikirimkan dari retina mata abu-abunya itu ke otaknya. Tapi, itu benar. Ia melihat anak-anak asrama lain yang sedang berolahraga pagi di bawah, melihat Filch yang sedang berkeliling memandang anak-anak dengan sinis. Semuanya seakan-akan dia tinggal di bagian atas kastil, padahal jelas-jelas Ia berada jauh di bawah tanah.

Draco mulai tertarik, dengan asyik menonton pemandangan baru itu. Neville Longbottom membawa dua buah pot bening tanaman mandrake dipelukannya, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah rumah kaca. Cho Chang berlari-lari kecil bersama teman-temannya menuju Aula. Draco menyapu pandangannya ke sebelah timur saat Ia menemukan sesosok gadis berambut warna madu sedang membungkuk, membaca buku. Gadis itu tidak sendiri, Ia bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang terang yang diyakini Draco sebagai Luna Lovegood. Orang yang pernah Ia tawan di rumahnya.

Draco teringat akan rencananya dan tersenyum jahil. Ia berlari meninggalkan pemandangan dari jendela dan meraih botol lonjong kecil yang berada di mejanya.

Saatnya hari bersenang-senang.

.

"Dewi kebijaksanaan itu Athena, namanya sampai sekarang digunakan sebagai ibukota Yunani," jawab Hermione, lancar. Luna Lovegood mangut-mangut dan kembali melihat buku soal Telaah Muggle-nya, sekali lagi bertanya.

"Pasangan Gaia itu-" Hermione langsung memotong Luna dan menjawab, "Uranus."

Luna kembali mangut-mangut, tapi tidak lagi membaca. Ia menutup buku soalnya dan melihat sekitar. Satu persatu murid berdatangan dari segala arah, menuju Aula besar. Beberapa adik kelas Slytherin bertubuh raksasa lewat dan melihat mereka dengan tatapan mencibir. Luna memalingkan wajahnya, tapi pandangannya tetap kosong dan menerawang seperti biasa, sedangkan wajah Hermione telah berubah menjadi merah padam. Ia mencabut tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya dan dengan akurat mengarahkannya kepada kedua anak itu berturut-turut sambil berseru, "Locomotor Mortis!"

Kedua anak itu langsung berhenti berjalan, kaki mereka terkunci rapat-rapat. Hermione menghampiri kedua anak berukuran troll itu yang langsung menatap Hermione dengan tatapan membunuh. Hermione tidak mau kalah dan membalas tatapan mereka tak kalah bengisnya, dengan dingin berkata "Potong lima poin masing-masing dari Slytherin, karena tidak menghormati kakak kelas dari asrama lain."

Kedua anak itu langsung merubah tatapan mereka dengan ekspresi memelas. Tapi semelas apapun ekspresinya tidak akan berhasil, Hermione kerburu kesal diperlakukan seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Ia merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya dengan kasar dari belakang.

"Hei, jangan macam-macam dengan adik kelasku," kata sosok pemuda berambut pirang platina itu. Hermione bergeser cepat agar tangan pucat itu tidak berlama-lama bersarang di pundaknya.

"Kau yang harusnya ajari mereka sopan santun, Sir. Draco Malfoy," balas Hermione dengan penekanan di kata-katanya yang langsung memberikan warna di kulit pucat Draco.

"Lepaskan mereka," balas Draco, dingin.

'_Apasih manusia yang satu ini? Ikut campur urusan orang saja, dasar kakek ferret'_ batin Hermione dalam hatinya. Dengan kesal Hermione menarik mantranya dan kedua anak itu langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju Aula Besar.

"Hermione, aku duluan ya," ujar Luna sambil berlalu dari hadapan Hermione. Hermione buru-buru mencegah Luna untuk pergi, "Aku juga sudah sel-"

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Yang Mulia Granger," kata Draco sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hermione.

Hermione berharap Luna berbalik dan menolongnya, tapi gadis bertubuh mungil itu tidak melakukannya. Ia tetap berjalan menuju Aula Besar, seakan-akan Hermione tidak pernah memanggilnya.

'_Dasar pengkhianat'_ gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

"Cepat katakan apa 'urusan'-mu denganku dan lepaskan," kata Hermione. Draco membelalak, melihat tangannya masih mencengkram tangan Hermione dan buru-buru melepaskannya. Kalau tidak ditahan, Hermione pasti sudah tertawa geli melihat Draco yang seperti kesurupan setan-salah-tingkah itu.

"Aku mau mengajakmu bertaruh," ujar Draco.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Taruhan kalau sore nanti kau akan menciumku," jawab Draco santai yang langsung disambut oleh tawa Hermione. Draco mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau… bodoh. Mimpi saja sana," kata Hermione.

"Ohya? Mau taruhan berapa galleon kalau begitu?"

"Sepuluh ribu galleon," jawab Hermione, geli.

"Yakin? Baik, sepuluh ribu galleon," jawab Draco.

Draco berjalan menuju Aula, sementara Hermione mengangkat alisnya, berpikir bahwa saat masih menjadi Pelahap Maut, mungkin Draco sudah dikutuk Voldemort sehingga kewarasannya hilang.

.

"Luna! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dengan si laknat itu?" Hermione duduk di sebelah Luna dan membalik piringnya. Luna menjawab dengan ketenangan yang tidak wajar, "Aku tidak mau ganggu kalian. Kalian itu jodoh."

Piring yang di pegang Hermione langsung jatuh membentur meja, menimbulkan bunyi berkelontangan. Untung saja piringnya tidak pecah.

"Kau bicara apasih?" omel Hermione.

Neville yang berada di seberang mereka menahan tawanya, yang langsung ditikam oleh tatapan Hermione.

Luna tidak menjawab dan tetap melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Teruskan sarapan kalian sambil dengarkan beberapa pengumuman dariku," Professor McGonagall berdiri di tengah podium, di sambut oleh tepuk tangan anak-anak.

"Yang pertama, libur natal mulai dua minggu lagi, jadi kami perlu mendata siapa saja anak yang tetap tinggal di sekolah selama liburan. Segera laporkan padaku, atau masing-masing prefek,"

"Yang kedua, telah dipasang pemandangan baru di tiap jendela kamar asrama Slytherin,"

"Yang ketiga, selamat menjalani hari ini!" tutup Professor McGonagall. Ia lalu duduk dan mengambil makanannya.

Draco memegangi kantong jubahnya, mencegah agar isinya tidak hilang. Dan tepat saat itu juga, seorang gadis Slytherin kelas dua muncul di sebelah Theo.

"Hey, namamu siapa?"

"McGuire, Serena," jawab anak itu polos sambil mengunyah roti panggangnya.

"Serena, kau mau tolong aku? Serahkan ini… kepada gadis Gryffindor di sebelah sana? Kau lihat? Namanya Hermione Granger, Prefek," ujar Draco.

Serena mengangguk mengerti dan segera menangkap cokelat besar yang muncul dari balik jubah Draco itu dan menyimpannya.

"Kalau kau yang makan sendiri, atau kau salah kirim orang aku akan tahu. Hati-hati detensi," tambah Draco dengan senyuman puas ke arah Hermione.

.

"Kau… Hermione Granger?" tanya seorang anak kelas dua seusai pelajaran transfigurasi kepada Hermione. Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Benar, ada apa?"

"Seseorang ingin memberikanmu ini," anak itu menyodorkan sebuah cokelat besar persegi panjang ke tangan Hermione. Hermione dengan agak ragu-ragu menerimanya. "Dari siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang," jawab anak perempuan berambut keunguan itu, polos. Anak itu segera beranjak pergi menuruni tangga menuju kelas ramuan.

Hermione masih mengernyit bingung, tapi saat Ia menengok arlojinya Ia langsung cepat-cepat berjalan ke kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya.

"Itu apa?" tanya Hannah Abbot yang berada di sebelah Hermione. Tangannya menunjuk kolong meja Hermione, tempat Hermione meletakkan cokelat itu.

"Ada yang… mengirimkannya," bisik Hermione. Hannah langsung memandang Hermione dengan jenaka, membuat Hermione jadi salah tingkah.

"Siapa yang begitu 'baik' sampai mengirimkanmu cokelat sebesar itu?" bisik Hanah Abbot, lagi.

Hermione baru menarik napas hendak menjawab, ketika Professor Binns menatap Hermione dan Hannah dengan tajam. Hermione terdiam dan kembali berusaha berkonsentrasi pada bukunya, walaupun hatinya maish bertanya-tanya.

.

"Kau lihat Draco Malfoy?" tanya Hermione bersemangat kepada Luna. Hermione tersenyum dan menatap kosong seperti orang gila, belum lagi kulitnya yang jadi agak merah jambu.

"Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luna meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hermione yang langsung di tepis dengan perlahan.

"Tidak. Ah, menurutmu apakah aku baik-baik saja?" balas Hermione yang sekarang malah menari-nari mengelilingi Luna. Tangannya terbentang dan melambai-lambai seperti terbang. Aneh sekali.

"Tidak. Ayo ke Madam Pomfrey, kau terakhir makan apa?" Luna menarik tangan Hermione, tapi Hermione malah melepasnya dan tidak beranjak.

"Aku-tidak-mau-ke-sana! Aku mau Malfoy!" Hermione berlari meninggalkan Luna yang masih tercengang.

Luna melangkah dengan cepat, berlari mengejar Hermione, terus memanggil-manggilnya tetapi Hermione melesat dengan cepat seperti orang kesetanan. Luna menyerah dan berhenti dengan napas yang putus-putus.

"Malfoy gila, ramuan cinta," gumamnya.

Hermione turun ke kelas ramuan yang kosong, terus tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa kelas itu kosong. Hermione menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu, mencari-cari di bawah meja, tapi Draco Malfoy tidak ada disana. Professor Slughorn muncul dan terlonjak melihat Hermione yang sedang merangkak dari bawah meja.

"Granger! Kau sedang ap-?" Professor Slughorn terdiam melihat Hermione yang dengan riangnya, melompat kelinci dan berhenti di depannya.

"Pro-fe-ssor… Mal…foy," jawab Hermione, terengah-engah. Masih tersenyum lebar dan tatapan yang sama.

"M-malfoy? K-kenapa?" Professor Slughorn mengelus dadanya.

"KAU LIHAT DIA, PROFESSOR?" Hermione tiba-tiba berteriak dan melompat-lompat lagi, membuat Professor Slughorn mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Granger… kau kenapa? Duduklah, sepertinya aku tahu kau kenapa," Professor Slughorn menenangkan, tapi Hermione malah semakin histeris. "Kau melihatnya? Dimana?"

"Aku… tidak bilang… aku tahu," Professor Slughorn menjawab.

"DIMANA DIA? DIMANA? DIMANA?" Hermione mengguncang-guncang tubuh Professor Slughorn yang akhirnya menyerah.

"ASTAGA! KAU BISA TENANG TIDAK SIH, DIA DI KELAS PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY!" kata Professor Slughorn asal-asalan.

Hermione menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terkikik geli. Professor Slughorn bergidik takut, melihat Hermione yang langsung berlari naik sambil bersenandung tidak jelas.

"Jadi itu yang dikerjakannya selama ini disini? Remaja gila," Professor Slughorn bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

.

"Draco! Kau salah buat ramuan atau bagaimana sih? Si Granger itu malah jadi menyeramkan, Ia berkeliling setengah kastil mencarimu kemana-mana," kata Theo.

Theo, Draco, Blaise dan Ronan sedang duduk di tepi danau seperti biasa.

"Mungkin kau salah penakaran?" sambar Ronan sambil membaca Transfiguration Today-nya.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku yakin sudah aku takar dengan benar dan itu hanya satu jam. Lima belas menit lagi khasiatnya akan hilang," ujar Draco santai. Ia duduk di batu yang mulai memutih karena salju yang mulai turun. Danau juga mulai membeku, dan beberapa anak sedang bermain di atasnya.

"Kau harus menemuinya sebelum semuanya jadi kacau," kata Blaise, serius.

Draco menghela napas dan berdiri.

"Baiklah. Dimana dia?"

"Menara Professor Trelawney, tampaknya," jawab Theo, santai.

"Hah?"

"Ya."

Draco segera melesat menuju Kelas Ramalan. Takut kalau Professor Trelawney melihat Hermione berteriak seperti orang gila disana, Ia akan diberi detensi. Ia masih belum bisa membayangkan detensi apa yang akan diberikan Professor Trelawney. Demi celana Merlin yang paling gombrong, Draco tidak sudi sama sekali membersihkan bola ramalan itu, atau mencuci cangkir-cangkir dari ampas teh.

.

"Malfoy... jangan main-main teruuss… kau dimana?" kata Hermione ceria. Ia memasuki kelas kosong menuju menara dan celingukan disana. Mencari Draco Malfoy.

Hermione kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Ia lakukan di ruangan lain sebelumnya. Memeriksa di segala sudut, bahkan celah yang hanya muat untuk seekor tikus. Napasnya terengah-engah, mulai lelah, tapi Ia belum menyerah. Ia beranggapan bahwa Draco sedang main-main dengannya. Lima menit… sepuluh menit… Ia tetap tidak menemukan Draco di kelas itu. Hermione akhirnya menyerah untuk beranjak ke ruangan Professor Trelawney ketika mendengar suara napas yang terengah-engah dari pintu.

"Malfoy?" tanya Hermione girang. Sesosok pemuda tampan berwajah runcing berdiri di depannya. Ia segera berlari kencang menyambar Draco dan memeluknya erat sampai Draco terjerembab ke belakang. Hermione masih terkikik saat menindih Draco.

"Astaga, Granger. Hahaha!" mau tidak mau, Draco akhirnya tertawa juga melihat kelakuan Hermione yang begitu liar. Hermione ikut tertawa girang. Dan Draco, tanpa disadari melingkarkan tanganya di leher Hermione yang masih tidak henti-hentinya terkikik.

"Kau… suka main-main ya," ujar Hermione terengah-engah, masih seperti orang mabuk.

"Aku memang suka main-main," jawab Draco sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku mencintaimu," Hermione masih terkikik di dada Draco. Draco geleng-geleng kepala, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Ia dan Hermione bangkit berdiri, dan Hermione, masih sambil terengah-engah menggelitikinya di sekitar rusuk, sehingga Malfoy terkikik. Dan gadis bermata cokelat itu menatap matanya dalam, bibirnya juga tidak hentinya menyimpulkan senyuman yang lebar.

Jujur, Draco tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada gadis secantik ini di dekatnya. Dan sebenarnya, dia tidak berpikir Hermione berlebihan kalau absen seharian untuk menjenguk Harry. Ia hanya cemburu. Dan sialnya baru kali ini Ia sadar.

Ia menyentuh dagu Hermione dan mendekatkan wajah gadis itu ke wajahnya. Perlahan, Ia mendekapkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Hermione yang langsung menerimanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, kalau Draco boleh jujur, ini hal terbaik yang pernah Ia alami.

Lima belas menit…

Seharusnya Hermione sudah kembali seperti semula. Sambil menikmati saat-saat ini, Draco membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione ketika sadar. Menamparnya? Oh, tidak. Pasti hal yang jauh lebih parah dari menampar.

Tapi, setidaknya Ia belum ditampar sekarang.

Enam belas menit…

Kenapa Hermione belum juga sadar? Apa takaran bahan-bahannya salah?

PLAK!

Pipi Draco terasa panas dan gambar sebuah telapak tangan merah tercetak di sana. Hermione segera mendorong Draco jauh-jauh dari dirinya dan membersihkan jubahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? BAJINGAN! KAU YANG KIRIM COKELAT ITU 'KAN?" bentak Hermione yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa sinis Draco yang sangat membuatnya ingin menonjok pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Kau… hutang sepuluh ribu galleon karena kalah taruhan, Ms. Granger," ujar Draco dengan nada yang tanpa dosa. Hermione menggeram marah sampai-sampai wajahnya tidak hanya berwarna merah, tapi keunguan.

"Kau gila."

Hermione berlari keluar dari kelas itu.

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil tertawa geli. Hermione Granger… dia yang bodoh.

.

Hermione masih berlari sambil menutupi wajahnya, terus berlari hingga Ia sampai di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk. Ia menyebutkan kata kunci dan memanjat masuk, lalu segera melangkah naik ke kamar anak perempuan. Kosong.

Ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan menguncinya.

Dan tahu apa yang dilakukannya?

Tertawa.

'_Aku menciumnya! Tunggu pembalasanku, Malfoy.'_


End file.
